jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
(DxD: Black) Ch. ???:
It all happened so fast. That bitch angel Gertrude forming a last, glowing spear of light from her hands, Reika jumping in front of me, my hand trying to reach for him, and then silence. Nothing else but the sound of something cutting the air in a rapid fire, and then the echo of flesh being pierced, blood splaying everywhere as words die inside my mouth in horror and surprise. It happened yet again, something inexplicable and sudden happened in front of me again, and with nothing to say, I could only gasp in surprise... It wasn't me... It wasn't Reika... It was Gertrude. "W-What...?" It took me just a few seconds to process what just happened in that blink of an eye, but then it hits me: A golden spear pierced Gertrude's torso in just a second from behind, making her bend her body forward while said weapon pins her to the ground, the hand which she used to summon her light spear falling and shattering said light element in small sparkles instead. She spits blood, her only good hand trying to reach for the spear's blade, her single good eye trembling, trying to comprehend what just happened to her. "W-What in the name of the Lord... How...?! Brass Dragon, what the h-...!" *STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!* "...!" She couldn't finish her sentence as another wave of weapons shower from above, piercing her already broken body even more from behind, as she mutely screams in agony. I gasp in surprise as Reika wides his eyes, probably thinking the same as me. Okay, what the hell is going on now! Even with her back now resembling pincushion, the fallen angel didn't give up, supporting her bloodied body with her only good hand and turning her enraged eye at me. "Curse you, Heretic Plague Dragon...!" "Hey, don't look at me! I didn't do shit!" I pointed an rebuttal finger at her, soon regretting it because of all the pain and wounds in it, yet she's still staring at me with all hatred and confusion. I shared a stare with Reika, and by the look on his face he's telling me without a word the same thing. With that, my eyes darted everywhere, trying to find any signal of who or what is doing all of that, my weak grasp on Ix getting tighter by the thought. "Yet, this is really... Really...!" I couldn't think of any word, another sound invades the abandoned church and echoes through the ruins of it. As tired as we are, we three turn around to the direction from where that effect came from, only to stare at a golden magical circle hovering just behind Gertrude's back. Just by seeing that, a cold chill ran down my spine while burning blood would go upwards towards my head, making my face hurt with the sudden scowl it adopted. I wasn't expecting anything, I didn't want anything like this to happen, but it happened anyway: in a smooth move, a figure jumped from said magical circle, a figure I didn't want to ever appear in front of me while I live, with his dirty blond hair tied in a small ponytail, that same contemptuous look on his clear eyes and both his arms, which weren't there last time I checked, now with golden dragonic details such as claws and scales, all while wearing now an impeccable uniform of Gessen high school. My blood boils now, there he is! The golden dragon King, the nephilim son of the angel sealed within me, and my arch-nemesis... "[[MIYAMA REI|'MIYAMA REI']]!'''" "Rei~...!" In contrast to my total disgust over seeing the Golden Dragon one time more that I've ever wanted, the angel pinned on the ground called for his name in total bliss, almost orgasmic bliss(ew~). Even with my disgust growing, the grip around my sword didn't fall even a little, that Miyama bastard is still too dangerous even after his beat down, but even so, why now?! I thought Sarah-san said that after the last battle, he wouldn't ever get up from his defeat! Why now, of all times?! Did we... Make a mistake in believing her?! In believing in them?! That Miyama bastard didn't respond to Gertrude's call, only scans the room with his eyes as sharp as ever, then laid them on me, a grunt escaping my lips as his presence alone is already ticking all the strings on my body. Suddenly, he walks towards me, hard steps on the floor, hands on pocket, and the place suddenly gets colder. In the end, he stops right next to Gertrude. What the hell. "Rei~! You came to rescue me~! I'm so glad, just like your mother~! Quick, kill this cursed Brass Dragon and his friend, and then we can escape~! No more Fuichi, no more pain, just you and me~! My dearest, dearest Rei..." "..." To those almost obscene words of affection, Miyama said nothing, only now looks as his... 'Aunt'(?) from the corrner of his eyes, and suddenly the frozen sensation on the back of my head returns when he summons a magical golden rune with one of his hands! My heart freezes, Reika tries but fails to get up, and I could only lift Ix and Ascalon against him in defense! Whatever, I've dealt with his shitty aunt now, I'll kick his ass even if it kills me! His eyes return to me while Gertrude would now stare against me confidently, and then he shoves his hand inside, while I jump towards him, ready to face anything he throws at me! Bring it on! "Heretic Plague Dragon Zenjirou..." "MIYAMA R-...!" I scream at the top of my lungs for him, Ix ready to strike, but then my foot stepping on the ground prevents me from walking any further. The reason for it? What Miyama threw at me was something I wasn't expecting. Maybe a Lance, or a sword, or even panties again, but no. This time, he throws at me a very shiny and jewel-like crimson flask, two in fact, which them proceeded to roll next to me and Reika, something liquid and golden inside of it. A second of silence, no one spoke anything during that moment, not even Gertrude who was pretty much sexing the air now, I didn't bother much either, too confused to do anything. In the end, I blink, and turn my eyes to him, as he blinks as well with the usual frown. "What... What the...?" "Those are '''Phoenix tears stored inside Fafnir's treasures, use them as let's go." He says in a lower, quiet, almost bored tone of voice, while I couldn't believe my eyes looking at the flasks in front of me. A mute gasp escapes my mouth, not even Reika is able to say anything. Gertrude also expresses her exasperation by tilting her head to look at her 'nephew', while he still looks at me. In the end, air escapes his lips. "Come with me, brass dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou. I shall return you to Kuoh academy under Serena Sitri's wish." "Hah...?" "R-Rei? What... WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Gertrude took the words out of my mouth, which made me sure what I was hearing is right. What the hell did he just say?! Serena-kaichou is asking him, of all people, to help me?! I couldn't take such nonsense like that, only a faux scream escaped my mouth while Reika would take said flasks, look at them and confirm to me those were genuine healing items. This only made things more confusing! Gertrude was so taken into it she turns her head to see her 'nephew' and look him in the eyes! "What are you saying?! Have you gone mad?! Rei, this bastard... This cursed Brass Dragon is the reason why your quest for revenge halted! And you're giving him Phenex Tears, under the command of a Devil no less?! Rei! Open your eyes! See your true enemy! Look at me! Think about your moth-...!" *SLASH!* "Hush, you." Again, too fast for eyes. Miyama Rei, the bastard golden dragon nephilim, didn't even blink or turned his head off me to summon them a sword of light and, without a single second or thought, decapitate Gertrude with one fast, smooth movement, her body now turning into dust and leaving only the weapons that were piercing her to the floor, now disappearing as well! Something inside my head screams, it's Ophelia-san, while my own goes overdrive! What the hell is even going on anymore?! Even after such atrocious act, he still stares at me like nothing happened, then sighs. "What are you waiting for? We don't have all day. Take the tears and let's go back to Kuoh so we can be over with this." "What the HELL are you even talking about, Miyama?!" I shouted on the top of my lungs only to cough a little. No, this is wrong! This is insane! Is he really that stupid to question me like this?! Even for him, this is fucking weird! I used Ix to stand up on he floor then unstuck it to then point my sword at him, while Ophelia would still wail inside my head! Calm down, I'll only kill him if he moves. "Explain yourself, right now! I won't be doing any shit you say until you tell me what the hell is going on!" "I hate explaining myself again and again, Brass Dragon. But I want this to be over soon, so I shall explain." Hearing his voice calling for me so contemptuously is almost giving me a stroke. But I need to calm down, I need to hear him, I need to learn left-from-right otherwise he'll play with my heart yet again. The golden dragon sighs, then our eyes meet. Just by looking st him, I feel my blood boil, and then he speaks. "Heretic Plague Dragon Sasamoto Zenjirou. I'm here under Serena Sitri's order to retrieve you from your current position and save you, and in exchange, she shall lend me some freedom for my quest for revenge." "What?!" Serena-Kaichou, what the hell! . ~~x~- "NO! NONONONONO! FUCK THAT! No more scene-transitions! I want this explained, right here, right now!" I finally got my wish granted as we continued with the scene without jumping to another part of the plot, so I returned my stare to Miyama, who could only puff his chest, tapping his foot on the ground, clearly getting upset. Bastard! "Miyama, what the do you mean by that?! Kaichou sent you here?! She sent you here to help me and return me to Kuoh academy?! You want me to believe in this bullshit like this?!" "It's not bullshit, Brass dragon. If you want to believe in me or not, that's none of my business. Take the tears or not, I couldn't care less. But I'll say this: you'll be coming with me back to Kuoh, and Serena Sitri shall reward me." He says nonchalantly. Reminder that he just killed his own aunt, so I have all the rights to think what he's saying is complete and utter bullshit! I took a glance at Reika, and before I knew it, he dropped the said liquid on the flask onto himself! I tried to stop him, but then I could see that, in a second, all of his wounds and bruises were cured, and now he could stand by himself! What!? "He's... He's not lying. Phoenix tear or not, this stuff works." He says, picking the other flask and trying to give it to me! Of course I'm not falling for that, so I jumped away as far as I could from the flask, making my albino ninja frown. "Look, I know all the shit he did ain't cool at all, but Zenjirou, we have greater matters do deal with now. If he's not hostile, then we have no reason to be either. Besides, your little quarrel is the least of our problems now, all things considered. Berolina-dono and Lavinia-dono and the others might be struggling with their own battles. We won't stay here and let things get worse just because you're throwing a tantrum. Also, it kinda taints your style, really." "Tch!" Goddamnit, why does everybody but me has to be right?! This is really fucked up! Begrudgingly (thank you poetry classes for teaching me this word that I'll apparently use very often!) I took the flask and smash it between my hands, as the tear on it had its effects on me: all of my wounds and bruises suddenly healed, and it was easier to breathe and stand. Even so, I grunt looking back at Miyama. Shit, I'll have to thank mr. Meta later. But for now... "Now that we're all set, care to explain what the hell is going on, Miyama?!" "Do I have to keep repeating myself, or you're just using me as a tool for exposition? There are several other writing tropes more fitting than this one in this sole situation." He speaks in a blasé pose while his eyes shine the same contemptuous look as always, making me grunt. Even so, he crosses his arms and look me even deader in the eyes. "This is my mission, sent by Serena Sitri herself: to retrieve the Heretic Plague dragon back to Kuoh academy, safely, and eliminate any threat that might come unto him. In exchange for some freedom for me and the rest of the Red Team to find our target beyond Kuoh's boundaries." "Red Team? You mean the other Miyama runaways?" I asked, and he nods. That's a... Very unimaginative name! What the hell, did Sarah-san thought that one up? If so, I'm very afraid about her Mangaka career... I slapped myself awake from silly thoughts back to reality! This isn't the issue here, goddamnit! I again pointed a finger at him. "Forget that shit! You still didn't answer my question, Miyama! What the hell was that all about?!" "Do you have earwax on your ear or are you just that unintelligent? I'm tired of exposition on the same thing, what is this, a forum?" "Why, you...!" "Miyama-dono, I think what he means is what you did earlier." Reika was the one to stop me on my tracks before I could separate his skull from the rest of his body! That's right, asshole! You even notice what you've done?! Ophelia-san won't stop screaming in my mind, and even for a bitch such as Gertrude, that was fucked up! Still gritting his teeth, Reika took another step to put himself between us and speaks again. "Any reason for you to indiscriminately kill one who says it's your beloved? You might not know her, but she claims she's your aunt. Even so, between us and her, Even without attachments, it'd have been wiser for you to chose her instead." "..." I hear a sigh coming from him, then a small hum under his breath, as he suddenly discovers what I meant. Even so, his eyes continue to stare at me with contempt, making Reika push me back so that I wouldn't jump on either of them. He clicks his tongue, then looks at us once again. "Because... She got nothing that I wanted to offer." "...?!" I wide my eyes in surprise for that. What?! "Brass Dragon, and you, as you two know, I'm a character of Three defining traits: Revenge, disregard of anything but my 'family' and; doing anything for the first two. If I had sided with Gertrude instead of sticking to Serena Sitri's offer, I wouldn't be none of the three. Don't think I came to your rescue out of kindness, it was just... Business." He speaks. Again, his tone makes my blood boil, so much I had the power to overcome Reika's place, push him away and point Ix yet again at him, again with no reaction from the Golden Dragon. "Be grateful for both of us, Me and Serena Sitri, Brass Dragon." "Be grateful?! For what?!" "Zenjirou, calm down! We need to go back! We need to...!" "Shut up, Reika! This asshole is still my Enemy!" Even with all of that, those words, this whole situation is revolting! Who is this guy?! I don't get him, I don't get him at all! He killed his own aunt, the one who said loved him the most, just for his revenge?! I thought... I thought...! "You piece of shit! I should... I just should...!" "You're wasting our time, Heretic Dragon Zenjirou. I have no interest in you or any of our previous quarrels. If you want to risk it and take me on, I won't bother, but I'll tell you this: I have no interest in you anymore." I could almost feel my heartbeat, my head going overdrive just by hearing his voice. In the end, however, he summons from thin air a sword of light, turns around and, with a single slash into the nothingness, he opens a rift-looking cut in the air, then gave us a side glance. "As for now, I'm under Serena Sitri's orders, so you are my baggage, not my enemy. Help me reach Miyama Fuichi, and you're my ally, be in my way, and you're my foe. When this mission is over, you won't be anything anymore for the time being..." "Grrrr!" I grit my teeth so much I thought I would break them against each other. I really, really hate this guy, and whatever he's saying it's not helping! However, a hand landed on my shoulder, and before I knew it, Reika pushed me closer on a half-hug, whispering on my ear. "Calm down, Brass Dragon. You know Sitri-dono, she won't be played with by this half-assed generic light novel protag, she's smarter than that. If anything, she's the one who has his strings, not the other way around. Besides..." He pulls me closer. "You saw what's happening back in Kuoh. If we refuse what Miyama is offering and engaged in combat, that mess will go on without you. Think again, hard this time. Don't be an idiot." "..." Fuck! Why does every time I want to do something, logic has to come on me and kick my ass back to the road?! I know this! I know everyone is in danger there! I know that Miyama's the only way back now, since we're too weak to do shit, but still! I grunt, biting my lower lip to the point I think I'm almost ripping it off, I turn to Miyama. I have no choice, Kuoh is... For now, more important than this asshole! I summon Ix back, but even so lift a finger at him! "Don't think things have settle between us, Miyama!" "I've already said it: there is nothing between us anymore, Brass Dragon. You're my mission, and nothing else now." He simply says, making me almost burst a vein of rage have Reika not pinched my cheek again. He returns to the direction of the golden rift next to him, and looking at us by his shoulder, he signs for us with his chin. "Come, this portal shall lead us back to Kuoh. If you have been listening to me this whole time instead of dwelling in your own foolish quarrel, You'll know it's true." And then he enters the portal. I'm still not okay with this shit! Yet, Reika let go of me, punches lightly my shoulder and walks into the portal, waving me to follow him. As much as I hate this... I'll have to comply, I have to go back to Kuoh academy and help my peerage with that mess. Plus... The vampires will have a lot to talk about! Shit! "C'mon, hothead. Let's finish our job, then you can kick Miyama's ass for what's worth." Reika said, jumping into the portal, with me following soon after. He's right, let's go back and kick some Vampire ass! . ~~x~~ . "You sent Miyama Rei of all people to Save Zenjirou?! Are you out of your mind, Serena-chan?!" I practically screamed against my Childhood friend seeing that bastard's name on the screen of her phone! What the...! I just... Miyama Rei is...! What does she have in her head to think something like that~?! IS Serena-chan trying to get my Queen Killed?! "Do you remember what he did to Berolina?! What the Miyama Runaways did to us?! And you said you're now using him?! What's going on~?!" "Exactly what you want to happen, Rina-chan. I'm saving our Brass Dragon." What?! What does that mean~?! Saving Zenjirou, and you're calling Miyama Rei for that?! What logic are you following to lead into that conclusion?! I know I used to have some very screwy logic myself, but c'mon! This is way too much even for my former self! Before I could have a stroke, Berolina comes and lands a hand onto my shoulder, pushing me away to face Serena-chan. My sister was oozing such a killing aura, it was almost scary. "Care to explain such, Serena Sitri? How does calling one of our previous nemesis help us in any way, commanding to help him locate and retrieve our biggest trumps on top of that? If you think you can pull a 'friendship token' with a previous enemy, I must say that this isn't a light nov-...!" Berolina was spitting venom from every word, all while Serena-chan was still smiling under her lips, when suddenly she stopped on her tracks and he taken back a little. Are? Berolina, of all people, stopping in the middle of a rant? I don't get it! My sister blinks one, two times, like she's trying to grasp something on her head, and then wide her eyes even more! Really, what's going on?! "Or... Maybe you... Can? Serena, you didn't...!" "... Turn our previous delusional 'villain' into a delusional 'anti-hero' so that he could help us under certain conditions, all while reassuring that he won't turn his back on us since he thinks us now as the 'good guys'? I believe I did." Serena-chan smiles, and then lightbulb on my head! Ah, I get it now! That Miyama bastard did say he's the 'Hero of his own story', and Berolina explained that for some bullcrap reason he believes he's a protagonist of a manga or something. So... Wait for it, I'll try to imagine... Ah! She used his own mentality to turn him into an ally! ... Right? I think. Serena-chan huffed a cloud of satisfaction out of her mouth, proud of herself, then smirked. "He might not know, but as for now, he's our little tool to use and abuse. As much as it pains me a lot in my arse, if we make him think he's on the 'right' side this time, we assure his loyalty, as well as way to locate our precious brass dragon. Good idea, don't you think?" "Ooooh~! Serena-chan is indeed a genius! Or maybe Miyama is a complete idiot~!" I said, bewailed! Now I get it completely! Using his own stupidity, she was able to turn Miyama into our ally... Kinda. He's not all trustworthy either, but according to Nemesis, he's indeed an idiot, so easily manipulated! Berolina then sighs, taking a quick look outside, which makes me do the same looking at all the explosions and pillars of demonic power cutting through the army of ghouls and orcs. To think they'd approach us so easily, what happened? "As much as this relieves me, this isn't our only problem. Even if they're just zombie ghouls and orcs, their number itself might pose quite the problem for your peerages, and knowing Madam Haruka, friendly-fire... Is a thing." Berolina gritted her teeth, while Serena-chan and I shared stares and laughed a nervous one. Haruka-sama and their ninja mottos, plus anti-army techniques and for the fact the ninjas aren't in our side means... I wonder if they're gonna be okay. I took a deep breath. At least for now she'll be just protecting the vampire lords, but even so they're one number down, same with us! Nemesis notices my little uneasiness. "Rina, I know what you're thinking, but we shall continue our job regardless. If what Serena Sitri is saying it's the truth, then he'll be back in one piece, with the help of the Golden Dragon." "..." I know that, but asking for not to worry about my queen is asking almost impossible! I have no idea where he is, what happened to him until that point, nor how he'll appear! It's frustrating, and she knows that! I take another glance outside, and bite my own lips seeing another fireball flying into the air against a platoon of zombies! Ugh~! "I know that, Berolina! But still...!" *BAM!* "Eh...?" Suddenly, the sky turned from crimson to a tone of mystic pearl blue, then a tone of black and white, pearl and dark like stones in a checked pattern. This presence, that sensation of dread and uneasiness of being watched, it flashed for a second, then vanished in another. This is... PRAYING GAME's, Nero-niisama's and CONSTRUCT PROVIDENCE]'s, Jacob-sama's Balance Breakers! Even Berolina broke her facade to look at the sky in surprise! That was definitely Nero-niisama and Jacob-sama, but that answer actually brought up even more questions! Seriously, this peace conference is getting out of control! "Berolina! That's definitely Nero-niisama's and Jacob-sama's Balance Breakers! What is going on?!" "Like I'd have a clue, Lavini-...!" "Berolina! Rina-chan! Serena-sama! Akatsuki-dono! Audrey-sama! Get down!" For a second, I could hear Nero-niisama's voice calling for me and Berolina, and then, in a blink of an eye, a blinding blue light came from the window, followed by something hot, almost scalding! Before it could happen, however, something black came from the door, and engulfed us in darkness! I felt myself sink into a hollowed place, it was almost suffocating, but when I knew better, I was looking at the crimson sky of the barrier, laying on something quite soft and warm. I took me a few moments to realize I was on top of Berolina, on a position no sisters should share and be with each other! "Eek~!" I jumped away, helped by my sister who pushed me away to stand up herself. With that, I stand up myself, dusting away all of the dirt and grass on my clothes, only to notice the new Place I was in: dense forest, dark sky, grassy field and smoke everywhere! Something teleported us in a place outside the old building! Berolina, who just dusted herself clean now, also looks around to see what place she is, only for us to lock our gazes on a single, well two things: "Ah! Nero-niisama and Jacob-sama!" "H-Hey, you two. Sorry for the trouble." Jacob-sama spoke! Never mind that, what are they doing here of all places?! First their Balance Breakers appears out of nowhere, and then we're teleported away to the forest surrounding the old building, and now their here! There's something very fishy going on! Berolina was the one to help him stand up, and when she did, *SLAP!*, a handmark was printed on Nero's pale face. "Oh, hey Berolina." "Don't you 'Hey, Berolina!' Me, Nero Gladius! What is going on?! You too Jacob!" She spits in a very dangerous, almost satanic tone(oooh~.), which didn't flinch her own knight, couldn't say the same for the bishop, who were now both getting their collars suspended by her hands. I'm not as mad, but I do want to know what's going on! I looked around and then I miss two other important members of our defense team! "Nero-niisama, what about Serena-chan SEED-san?!" I exasperated coming closer to him to almost put myself on the same level as Berolina'. But he continues to stay calm at that situation, making me think either he has been brainwashed or is just messing with us! I was already thinking the worst scenario regarding that light! "A-Ah! D-Don't tell me... Don't tell me they're...!" "They're fine, Rina-chan! Serena-chan and Gundam-sama are safe with Evelyn, and Audrey-sama is with Winston. Don't worry, everything is fin-...!" And before nii-sama could even dare to say those words, Berolina went ahead and hit a good one on him again, this time leaving a pretty big black mark. Even so, with such a mark, he could only pout a little, turning to his daring King. "Right. Sorry, my bad. I'll measure my words about the current situation the next time I open my mouth..." "Explain, now. Please..." Berolina says shaking her hand to get rid of the bruises there, letting go of their collars to sigh, fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. I said nothing, only nodded waiting for his answer. Nero-niisama adjusted his clothes and collar and sighed, taking a quick look at the old building at the distance, suddenly sharping his gaze. Berolina did the same. "Nero, could this be something do to with the Vampire King's children? Worse, the Vampire King himself?" "Unfortunately I'll have to say 'yes', Berolina-sama. This whole Conference was a scan, a ruse." Jacob-sama nodded at my sister, making me gasp in surprise! So all of this has been for nothing?! I know that vampires are sneaky and untrustworthy as all hell, but at least some smooth politics would happen this time! Things are not how they used to be anymore~! He then shrugs, in a thinking pose. "Sort of. According to the new Laws of the Vampire Empire from Lord Desmond, the Vampire who kills the current vampiric ruler shall reign anew as the supreme leader the moment the previous one is dead. According to Lord Desmond and Alucard, King Nosferatu knew about the invasion, and decided to use it as a way to... Destroy the current rulers of Kuoh academy, and maybe three of the Demon Lords and the devil's head of defense against attack." "I see." Berolina calmly says! What was that?! He knew about the invasion yet let it happen just to target us?! So that vampiric bastard knew it, yet let it happen! If it wasn't for Jacob and Nii-sama, we'd have died! "Lord Desmond told me, Jacob, Lord Winston and Lord Marcenas about this ruse so that we could avoid causalities, and even took Evelyn, Jacob and I as precautions in cases like that. Even so, we'll have to protect him or else one of the Vampiric princes will take his place, and the vampires shall cut ties with us." He explains! Screw the vampires, we almost died, how the hell am I going to fight knowing I'll have to protect those traitorous bloodsuckers! Nero-niisama turns to me before I could manifest any other emotion. "But this surprised me: Rina-chan, where's Zenjirou? His cape made from Lord Desmond's blood was suppose to shield you all from that Light element attack and let you stay during the invasion, but I couldn't see him with Death, neither could Jacob with Ground. You were lucky for me to think that. Where is he?" "..." Okay, first, this whole 'bloody cape' thing is kinda disgusting. But this is not the time to think about Zenjirou wearing Lord Desmond's period. After a quick moment of weakness in which I let out a small puff of smoke through my lips, I recomposed myself. "We don't know. Some guy affiliated with the White Dragon said he sent him to a place where a certain someone would get his revenge... Bottom line, we don't know where he is, but Serena-chan sent... Someone after him. Whatever the case, he might be appearing anytime now." "Great. That's a relief, but I'll have to explain the situation for him regardlessly." Nero-niisama pounded. I honestly think Zenjirou knows his position as for now, but also knowing HOW he is, he'll definitely turn down any form of protection towards the Vampire King now. Nero-niisama then looks at the small bracelet around his wrist which shines a few times, then sighs. "Not good. My Arms overheated from that attack alone and the escape. It'll take some time before I can use it again. Regardless, we should return to the Old Building and protect the Demon And Vampire Lords." "Wha...?!" I exclaim to that heel-turn out of the sudden, but then I looked at Berolina's stare at me, and pouted with the realization: That's right, it's our job to protect father, Kabel-sama and Drambuie-sama, plus help the Vampire Lords, because if anyone succeeds in killing the Vampire King, they'll become the next Ruler, and then everything will be for nothing. Even so...! Nero-niisama and Berolina turn to a side to the direction of the old building, but I set my feet down and to another direction. "Okay, fine. But you go on ahead, I think I'll stay." "Ah? What are you talking about, Rina?" Berolina ask with a frown while her eyes start to turn dangerous. Ah, crap! I've upset her again. Before she could make more scary faces, Nero landed a hand on her shoulder, and for what's worth, she sighs, calming down. Even so, her eyes still shines through, and she asks me again. "Rina, what are you planning, you know is dangerous out here. We should go back and protect things from father. You know that... He can be dangerous when threatened, and Kuoh would not survive if he retaliates." "I know you're right Berolina, but I don't want to be in the same room as those lying geezers." I said with a pout, clinching my fists a few times. Even so, I turn back at them and give them a positive thumb up. "But don't worry. You guys go on ahead and take the lead, since you're one of the targets, Berolina! I'll be here dealing the problem myself! Besides, who knows, I'll be finding Zenjirou and or Annie sooner to give them a heads up! Can't let those two dorks get themselves killed, right? After all... I'm a king first, then someone else's pawn!" "Tch. You're really starting to get smart with me." She clicks her own tongue with a frown, but then a small glint of hope in her eyes, as she dries them up a little then turn around to face the old building, where the conference is taking place. Like she said, if we leave our position, any harm befall onto any of the four members will weight on our families, and can't let that happen, while I don't actually give two damns about those old vampire geezers. I'll be looking for my peerage and fighting out here, while she'll be supporting us. Jacob-sama however, went closer and gave me a heads up. "Rina-san, a little heads up: When I used Ground to see the situation, I saw a small glimpse of that little seaweedhead coming from Kuoh's direction. She's fast as ever, and she has three people by her side, but I thought that might help." He says, and in return I give him a little grateful peck on the cheek! Jacob-sama is so reliable! So Annie is here alright, and as expected, she's coming for the Vampire King! Also, someone screwed up the barrier or she found a way to bypass it, none of them would surprise me much. In the end, Jacob-sama turned around besides Berolina and Nii-sama with Nii-sama activating his Sacred Gear. "Right. Let's go, Berolina Jacob, I saw that Serena-sama, her queen and Audrey-sama are also heading back to the Old Building with Evelyn. Don't let your guard down, also. Those light attacks can be faster than my Praying Game can detect, and even know I can't see very well." "Right ahead of you." Berolina said with that little cowlick on top of her head wiggling left and right, and in a flash, they vanished, leaving me by my own. Oof~. Okay, in the middle of the battlefield, surrounded by friendly fire and ghoul zombies and five-foot tall orcs, not to mention the Vampire King's children who are probably as strong as me and with my Knight and Queen lost among them. This is indeed one of the worst scenarios I've ever been, but for some reason, I'm cool with it. Maybe because Berolina taught me some cool tricks, maybe because I know everything will work out in the end. Serena-chan and my sisters are okay, so I'll just need to help them too. Not everything is lost for now, I can still fight... Okay, time to counterattack! No matter how powerful those vampires are, they're no match for the Allocer heiress! I just hope... My pieces are ok-... *STAB!* ... "Eh...?" "How unfortunate. The Allocer's offspring giving no suitable fruit." But when I was about to take the first step, something fast and dark crossed among the trees of the forest, and before I could react, I felt a heavy tug on my chest, followed by a tremendous pain. I look down, and right where my heart should be, I saw a thin yet sharp blade piercing my shirt. I was left mute after that. "You will have no last words, Lavinia from the House of Allocer, because a dog's death is what you deserve for such shameful defeat." "...?!" I couldn't say anything, I only look up, running my gaze through the blade, and saw something looking at me, holding the Saber which pierced me. A young man of piercing crimson eyes, pale as snow, whose delicate, doll-like face features could not hide the great amount of contempt and hate from his scowl at me, his silver hair tied in a ponytail and falling down his forehead, showing how fast he moved. What the... He's not... One of the Black children. And that stare... I saw it somewhere else... "But in the end, anything is complete rubbish at the presence of yours truly, Esther Helsing, son of the illustrious Prime-minister of the Vampire Empire Desmond Helsing." Esther Hellsing... Hellsing? Does that mean he's related to Annie in some way? He's also fast as her... Curses, to be caught like that... When I said that Berolina shouldn't be worried. I heard a light 'hum' coming from him, and another sigh of contempt, as he tugged his saber on me again. "Now then, with you gone, I shall resume my mission. Those three other filthy bats... They're also heading towards King Maxaus and Lord Desmond, right? I shall clean a path for my prince and princess, and then they'll become the new vampire lords. So, Farewell, Fioth of the Alloce-...!" *TUG!* "...?" *TUG!* "What the...?! Did my precious saber just got stuc-...!" *VOOSH!* "You're Annie's relative alright... Your pride leaving you wide open!" And just like that, before he could realize how his saber got stuck in me, I summoned a rune from my hands and unleashed a hell of nullification on him, only saving himself by leaving only part of his saber on me, which turned into ash by contact with my power! That was kinda nostalgic, just like Annie, his pride blinds him to surprise attacks! But that was a close one, and knowing such, he won't commit that same mistake again. Shoot~! Even so, he's only half a saber now. "Eheheheh~, how much for a filth of Allocer?" "Impossible, my saber is made from the iron taken from the Blood of the Vampire King himself, granted for me as a reward for being Your Majesty's children's bodyguard. To be stopped like that and broken as such..." He said cleaning the sweat from his forehead, his red eyes showing a bit of concern and confusion. Again with vampires and their blood relations? Ew~. He scowls yet again at me. "Lavinia from the House of Allocer... What are you?!" "Exactly that... Lavinia from the House of Allocer! As for who I am, well..." I said with a small smirk, unbuttoning my shirt a little just to show a little bit of cleavage... Not! In reality, when he saw what I was hiding under my uniform, he soon figure it out. Under my shirt: there was an entire set of nets wrapped around my body made out of Alastor strings and Vassago nullification, and where he stuck me, a little deformation, which wasn't enough to pierce me! "... I'm just a precautioned girl! Nothing more or less!" "Damned be you. Alastor strings... Wrapped like that to form the strongest Chain Mail in the underworld." He spat, looking on my web mail(?) I made it myself. Just like Berolina told me to do. It hurt a little, but in the end, those strings saved me. Alastor lineage, I pay you my respect! You to Vassago lineage. However, once recovered from my attack, That guy of name Esther... Guy? Guy! Stood up from the ground and pointed his saber at me again. "Well, no matter, now that I've discovered your little trick, I shall fall for it no more. Instead... I shall aim for your brai-...!" *VUP!* "Huh...?!" "Take this!" *BAM!* "Gh...!" And I was so close! For a second, he leaped at me with his eyes locked on my head! Was he going for my neck? My brain? Didn't matter! In an instant I was 'faster' and reached him before he could reach me, and almost blasted a nullification bomb on his face! Ah, he's too fast! How annoying~! He landed not a few steps from me, his eyes still scowling, but with a glimpse of fear in them. "How... How is this possible? An illusion? Another trick? I perfectly calculated my speed for a decisive blow, and yet you...!" "Well, that attack certainly blew, if you know what I mean..." I chirped under my breath a little, and as expected, I pushed a button on him. He stood up once again and leaped with his saber pointing at me, his eyes screaming bloody murder against me, yet I couldn't care less! "Do not underestimate the blade which protects the Vampire lord-...!" *VUP!* "Catch you!" "Uuuugh~!" Uuuuh~! Another close blow! I was against 'faster' than him and almost opened a hole in his chest! However, I saw it coming and avoided with a roll to the side, burning only parts of his formal wear! I gotta say, no wonder he's Annie's relative, he's fast and sneaky as a ninja! Without losing any second, I turned around to face another possible attack, but then he stop on his tracks, feet firm on the ground, then the scowl back, recovering from his little display of despair. "I understand, I understand now..." "Eh...?" I say back. Oh no, did he get it? "Don't play as a fool at me, Lavinia from the House of Allocer. I've discovered your secret in those little attacks." He declares, and I pout for that. Aw man~, so fast like that?! Sure, Berolina taught me this not very a while ago, but to think he'd discover this skill so soon... I gotta hand it to him, he might be a genius. "My calculations were flawless, my attacks were perfect, yet new breaches would open in my defense with an attack of yours. However, since you said anything, And I made no mistake, I've discovered such: it's not my attacks which were slow or imprecise... You are the one making me get closer to you!" "..." "Am I wrong, Lavinia from the House of Allocer?!" "Heh..." 'But... I think there's something I can help you with. You remember Grandmother? From mom's side, at least.' 'Ah? Ah! Yes, Grandmother Mavis. She always would treat me candy.' 'Yes, remember that she was a also Paimon before being part of the family from her own mother's side?' 'Y-Yes. Not much, but I remember.' 'Very well, Since I'm here, let me teach you an ability from the other branch of our family tree... Charisma.' Paimon, I pay you my respect! . ~~x~~ . "And this is the closest we can get from the conference place without harm. This is the farthest I can go with you all." And my feet finally met with the familiar ground as Miyama, Reika and I reached our destination, the outskirts of Kuoh academy, not very far from the Old Building. I took a look around to see if there was anything fishy going on, but in the end, nothing. Still, I can feel something uneasy from that Miyama bastard. Miyama took the lead, then reached his hand for the air, only to small sparkles fly off of it. He grunted, summoned a golden rune, and then, *CRASH*, there was a small crack on the air, opening a translucid hole in there. He turned around and starts to walk away. "There, this small rip on the barrier shall allow you to enter this place and do whatever you want. Mission accomplished." "Tch... Don't expect me to thank you." I spat at him, Reika giving me a small nudge on the stomach while he was bowing himself and saying thanks. Apparently, Miyama doesn't give two shits either, as he didn't turn around, just opened around rip on the air with his light sword. "I did not help you out of pity or charity, Heretic Plague Dragon. The reward was clear: I shall now receive more freedom in order to explore Kuoh and other places in order to find my bastard of a father and kill him. Me and my sisters are still chained by the Devils." He says, without looking around, his voice filled with contempt and acidic power, which only makes my blood boil hotter. "You won't help me, nor get in my way, so you're nothing to me, at all. The only things in this world for me are my sisters, my father, myself and all the methods to reach him. Anything else... Is waste." "Even your mother?" I blurted out. For a second, I saw a small reaction from him, her when he turned around to look at me with those hollowed, cursed eyes, that same stare of hate and delusion clashed on me. I can still hear Ophelia-san weeping inside me, and this pisses me off. She doesn't deserve this, at all. I'll take some satisfaction, right here, right now! "Your mother, the angel Ophelia... I met her. Don't ask how or why, because I won't tell you. I will tell you this though: She can see you right now. And she saw what you did." "..." He says nothing. Our clash took a minute or so, and again he turned around, with nothing but a single annoyed buff, which was enough to get a reaction out of me. Before I could give him a piece of my mind, he responds to me. "I don't have a mother." "...!" ...! "The angel known as Ophelia... The wife of Miyama Fuichi... And my progenitor... Has no right to be called a mother." He says. I clench my teeth, tears run down my face, and I'm really ready to summon Ix and cut his fucking head off! Reika however stops me with a friendly hand on my shoulder, allowing him to continue. "That angel... Was a fool, reaching for a dream impossible even for someone of the Godly realm. Her death was the price she paid, but what she left in this life, in this earth, has shown her ultimate price wasn't even enough. Miyama Fuichi went mad, and all the suffering, all the pain, all the despair the Black Team suffered can be boiled down to her actions, her foolishness, her pretentious objectives for a united world... This is not what a mother leaves to her children. Trust me, if she was still alive, she'd be also my target besides my father. I never had a mother... In all the possible means available." "...!" What a dick! (Takeshi) ...! "Zenjirou... Let's go! Don't do that to yoursel-...!" "Go. Just go, Miyama." I muttered before Reika could scold me again. He gasps in surprise, while Miyama frowns again. The sounds inside my head stops, I stop completely for that. Even so, we continue to look at each other, and little by little my vision starts to blur. I don't know what is happening, but... I want it to stop. "Don't ever come back. Don't ever appear in front of me again. You say I'm nothing to you, right? Good, so get out of my life, leave my friends and family alone and go away, don't ever come back. Go kill yourself against your father, I don't care." "Tch." He spits in disgust, he's probably thinking I'm a waste of time, but even so, I'll make this an ultimatum. "But... If I ever see your face again. I promise you." I pointed a finger st him, even though my eyes were clouded for some reason. Yes, this is my ultimatum, My warning for my eternal hate for him. Not just because of the terrorist attacks, not just because of Berolina-san, but because... Because! "I won't kill you. I'll make you suffer... I'll make you suffer things worse than hell... Until you apologize to Ophelia-san." "..." "..." "As if. If this is how it goes, then I'll give you this as well." And his eyes turned sharp, the golden aura around him grew Tenfold, and fangs and slitted eyes turned to me, but even so, I still emanate hate for him. "Don't ever stand in my way again, brass dragon. If we ever clash paths as enemies again, I'll make sure to get rid of you... Permanently." "Just you wait." "..." "..." And just like that he jumps into the dimensional rift and leaves us with nothing but ourselves. Reika grips his hand on my shoulder tighter, but I dismiss it such with a shrug. I dont know how to feel now, all the tears, all the trembling, the blows and cries into my ego, all coming from all the places, Yet I don't know how to deal with them, I have no idea how to react. However, I know one thing I know for real... I have nothing but hate towards Miyama Rei. Zenjirou-san... *PAF!* "Ow!" And that burning slap on the back wake up me sooner than I wanted! My hands reach for the affected area to give it a light massage, then I turned to the author of such attack. "Reika, what the fuck?! What was that about?!" "I swear, Zenjirou! If you continue to give those little bitch fits in the middle of nowhere, I'll abandon you without questions!" He screams back as we walk pass the open barrier, only to turn around and hold me by the collar! Ah, now he wants to go?! Those tears might've restored our strength, but if he wants to let it loose, I won't question him, I'm ready to kill someone right now! Instead he went ahead to headbutt me a few times. "Just! Calm! Down! And! Put! Your! Head! Back! In the! Game! Our job isn't finish yet! Accomplish thy mission, then you can go back in being a little wailing bitch!" "Tch! I know! It's just... FUCK!" I spat a little, feeling the little burning point in the middle of my forehead, looking also at the big red dot on his. It took another slap in the face from Yagura and a flick on the head from Amurokros for me to return to normal. Yes, I hate that Miyama bastard, but this is not the time to think about him... For now. Our priority is the Vampire King, and whoever sold me out for that angel! I took a deep and heavy breath, then touched foreheads with my ninja friend again. "Reika, let's go. I'm okay now... I promise, I'll target this rage... At the enemy now." "..." He buffs from his nose then let go of me, heading now towards the Old Building. Adjusting my collar, I took a quick glance around, and as expected, those armies of zombies or ghouls or whatever are heading there as well, being blown up by magical and physical attacks. Reika touched me on the shoulder. "Okay, let's go, dragon. It'll be a bitch to explain to mother, but let's resume our job." "On second thought, Reika, I think I'll stay for a while." I concluded with a sigh, drawing a surprised look from him. I mean, no joke, if I drag someone else into my shit again, my party will stay at disadvantage again, and in times like this, I'll have to think faster. That angel, the hakuryuukou, and now that army of zombies and whatever and those two vampires, I can't let my guard down, but I've to protect my team as well. I turned back at him. "If that shit happens again and I drag you along with me, Rina and the others will stay at disadvantage. I'll work solo for now here while you go ahead and help Them." *PUNCH!* "Ow! Again?!" "Who the hell you think you are ordering me around? Know your place, Devil." He just hit me on the head! Why did he hit me on the head?! That's it, I'll give him a piece of my mind! "Why, you...!" *CHU~!* "...?!" "Idiot. How idiotic, getting worried about me. You deserve a smack in the face." And then he removed two of his fingers that so gently touched my lips with its knots, in something that I recall made me feel like I kissed somebody. This is really strange now. However, in the end, he just laughs, then turns around with a smile. "But that's cute, in a way, so I'll let you pass. Suit yourself, Dragon. Just try not to die by the hands of angels again, you still owe me a French kiss. Heads up, too." "..." And then I couldn't say a thing, since he vanished from my sight without a trace, leaving a blow of wind into the direction of the old building. One... Two... Three... It took me three seconds to realize what just happened, and my face burned up. Ah! AH! What the hell?! What the hell was that all about?! I turned to that same direction and then Screamed at the nothing. "You... Hou bitch! I'll show you! When we meet each other, I'll suck your face off with that kiss!" ... ... ... One... Two... Three... Another three seconds to realize another spurt of the moment for me, so I mumbled curses under my breath. Ugh~, what was that about?! He comes remembering me about the kiss only to get a Reaction out of me?! This is so stupid! But now... I can concentrate. It was just for a second, but in those small bursts, K feel... Calm now. Huh. Sure, I still hate Miyama, but even so... I feel lighter. Maybe that was kid plan from the start. Tch, just like his sister, playing his tricks on me. Now that I'm calmer, I turned my attention to the Boosted Gear, which was now glowing a little more. Of course, or wasn't just about us, Takeshi and Ophelia-san was also hearing us, and only now... I can see that. Hey, Ophelia-san, are you in there? ... No response. I was expecting that. She must be feeling bad now, even worse than I am. I really didn't want her to presence that, but he left me no choice. I just... Wanted him to see a little bit of love, but as always, he's blind to it. I turned my attention elsewhere. Hey, Heretic Dragon, can I use my Balance Breaker as for now? THAT MATCH WITH THE ANGEL TOOK TOO MUCH OF YOUR STAMINA, PARTNER. I WILL TAKE SOME TIME BEFORE YOU CAN POSSIBLY USE BALANCE BREAKER AGAIN, AND EVEN SO, YOUR TIME WITH IT MIGHT END A BIT SHORTER. BE WISE. "As expected." I mumbled to the voice in my hand. Figures, there is only me to blame, but I'm confident now. Just a few moments and I'll be on fire again, and even so, just to think that Rina and the others are safe next to the Demon Lords and with Reika in their way, it means I can go all out now. Great! Now, to find Annie and put an end to this madness of a night! Let's Go, Heretic Destro-...! "Get down! Get down! GET DOWN!" "What the...?!" *BOOM!* "Kuuuuuh~...!" And I couldn't even finish my epic closing words, something like a comet descended from the skies and landed right next to me with the force of one, lifting a curtain of smoke in front of me! What the hell?! Enemy attack?! I used Ix and Ascalon to clean the place from the dust, and looked at the ground zero of that land, only to look and gasp in surprise: what landed next to me wasn't a projectile, but a statue! A stone statue of Miyuu! "Ah! What the hell?!" "Out of the way! OUT OF THE WAY!" And in another second, *BOOM!*, something else fell besides me, again lifting a cloud of smoke into the air and covering the whole place in dust! That one was a person, I could tell, with a very familiar voice as well! Again I used Ix and Asclon to clean up the place and looked down to see the new figures which opened a new whole on the ground! "Ah! SEED-chan!" "Stop calling me references! It gets annoying fast!" Indeed it was that dark-haired/blonde fallen angel hybrid, all of her clothes a little tattered while under one of her arms she was carrying another statue, this time shaped just like Sanada-senpai! And under her other arm... Deucalion's decapitated head! First Miyuu, then Sanada-senpai as statues and Deucalion's bloody head, and now she's here, of all people! The stands up from the ground and look around, taking deep breaths. "Great, looks like we're away from the ghouls now. One more second and they'd have shattered those two, or worst." "Akatsuki-San, what are you doing here?!" I asked her, enough to call for her attention and make her turn around to face me, although her alerted expression remained neutral. Like, really, wasn't she suppose to be guarding the demon lords and her King?! How about Berolina-san and Rina?! "I thought you were suppose to be guarding the demon Lords and the others! What is going on?! How about the conference?!" "There is no conference, Brass Dragon. It was a ruse, a fraud, a plan to get rid of us." She says, and yet again, I'm at the dark here, while she draws a weapon that looks like a crimson fan out of thin air. Those statues and head... SEED-chan not in her position... this whole ruse and plan thing... What the hell happened why I was away?! Next; Hysteria. Previous; Battle. Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Stories (Black) Category:Vampire-Devil meeting arc